RWBY R: Let's PLay!
by RandomKitsune
Summary: Ruby, bored out of her mind, asks Nick if he had anything to do. Nick, feeling a little devious, lets her have his laptop to play a game. What transpires is nothing but wacky reactions and possible... Death? Side-story to RWBY: Reality. "Hello, hello... hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this, then chances are you've made a very poor career choice."
1. Chapter: The Night Rose

_**RK: Hello there everyone! If you're reading this, then you are most likely confused. For those that have read my story RWBY: Reality, you most likely know that my old computer is going through things I'd rather not explain again. (A/N I'll be updating this later in the day when I'm out of school!)**_

_**Dante: So to counter his boredom and insanity, he decided to use the Fanfiction Document Editor to write this little side story until he get's everything back to normal.**_

_**Ruby: I don't know about this...**_

_**Yang: Come on sis, it could be a lot of fun!**_

_**Nick: So, it's finally happening... *Cackles evilly***_

_**Velvet: Don't do that Nick.**_

_**Nick: *Pouts* **_

_**Weiss: So who's going first?**_

_**RK: Glad you asked. *Reaches into a bucket and pulls out a slip of paper* ...RUBY!**_

_**Ruby: Noooooooooooooooooooooo!**_

_**Chapter: The Night Rose**_

_Hmph! This is going to be a piece of cake, I'll show Nick he was wrong! _Thought our incredibly cute, scythe wielding, red wearing protagonist as she sat in front of a computer screen with a pair of red and black turtle-beach headphones on, a confident smirk on her lips.

Why was she sitting in front of a computer you ask?

Well it all started about an hour ago when Ruby had started talking to Nick since Dante had disappeared somewhere (So did Blake oddly enough) and she couldn't find him anywhere. It wasn't unusual for him to up and disappear like that, it actually started happening after the Dock Incident. She just assumed he found a place he liked to spend time alone at.

And apparently Blake did to.

Maybe she could ask them if they'd take her to their spots?

Ahh, innocence of ignorance...

Anyway, little Ruby (Ruby: HEY!) commented that she was bored, with nothing to do since she had finished her training for the day. An idea had clicked in Nick's mind, so he offered to let him play on of the games he had. Ruby, curious as to what he had and not seeing any other options to sate her boredom, agreed. Nick had taken her to his dorm room and gave her his laptop and set it up so she could play.

After showing her all the controls and what-not, Nick finally put on a game for her to play and explained the rules and how to play it. Apparently you where some night guard at a Pizza place for kids called Freddy Fazbears. At first Ruby was put off, thinking it was a 'kids' game, because lets be honest, it had robot animals that sang for kids on the cover! However, it faded as Nick explain you had keep things from being stolen by robbers.

She wondered why you could close the doors, or why you had a limited power supply, but brushed it off. She'd figure it out on her own.

After all, how hard could a game that had cute robotic animals in it be?

Five Nights at Freddy's, if she remembered correctly. Five Nights to keep 'thieves' away from the Pizza place! It would be a breeze!

She had no idea Nick lied to her about how the game worked.

Or that he set up a camera to record her reaction.

"Okay let's start!" Ruby said moving the mouse over to the Main Menu. She was somewhat disturbed by the Menu, it was fizzing and bad a picture of _Freddy, _if she remembered correctly. Just standing there, looking at her with his cold, blank, cybernetic eyes. Almost like he was staring into her very soul...

She shivered and quickly pressed the New Game option to start playing, Freddy creeped her out.

The screen switched over to what looked like an office, _Most likely where the security guard stays. _Ruby mused to herself, using the mouse to look around the room. Nick informed her she wouldn't been able to get up and walk around, which made her wonder how she was going to keep thieves away but figured she'd find out later. The office itself wasn't anything fancy, a little messy in her opinion. A fan was off to the side spinning and some posters of Freddy's Pizza littered the walls with some other things.

She moved the mouse over to the ringing phone and clicked it, her head poked up when she heard a voice. She made a face at the sound of it, he was kinda... nasally.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." _Ruby blinked "Oh, that's nice"

_"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_ Phone guy continued,_ "So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

Ruby decided to fiddle with the camera's, getting a feel at how they worked. Phone Guy sounded a little... strange, not his voice but something... else.

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._" Ruby rose (Pun intended!) an eyebrow, there it was again, he sounded almost... worried? Hmm... _"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days,"_

"Wait, WHAT!?" Ruby exclaimed, what kind of Pizza place was this?_ "or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Ruby paled, this sounded like some kind of set up...

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night," _The young red and black haired girl narrowed her eyes, quirky how? _"but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be irritated at night to."_

"I... can understand that." Ruby thought aloud as she flipped through the cams, stopping at the stage after checking on Foxy in Pirate Cove. She remembered not being able to take a bath for three days because of a mission and it irritated the F word out of her! She also remembered how Yang would always try to hug Dante after training sessions. Only for him to hide behind Blake because her sister was all sweaty.

_Well, at least that's one possible fetish to mark off... _Ruby thought, making a note to tell Yang. The scythe weilding girl hoped her boyfriend didn't have a, 'ahem,' chest fetish. Otherwise she'd be doomed!

Where were Blake and Dante again?

Now that she thought about it, her sister was missing to, hmm...

_"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

_"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander bit." _Ruby blinked, say what now? Nick didn't say anything about the robots wandering around, they could do that? _"Uh, there left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was _The Bite of '89."

The girl frowned, _Bite of '87_? What was that about? She'd have to ask Nick about that later.

_"Yeah, I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Ruby just sat, stopping the cam on the restrooms.

What. The. Hell! Why would she need to know something like that? Was it related to the _Bite of '87_? What kind of Pizza place was this!?

_"Uh, concerning your safety."_ Oh now what?! _"The only_ real _risk to you as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably wont recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as an endoskeleton without its costume on." _Ruby twitched, Phone Guy liked to stutter a lot.

_Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Frazbears Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." _

"Well, that doesn't sound to bad..." Ruby muttered, flipping through the cams again and watching her batter life. It looked important so it was probably best to conserve it.

_"Um, now, that probably wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."_

If these animatronic's tried to stuff her characters inside one of those, then how...? Ruby felt an Ice Cube of dread drop in her stomach, _t-then that means... ugh, I think I'm going to be sick...!_

_"So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort," _A bit? It would hurt like nothing else! "_...and death" _Ya think? Ruby was beginning to wonder about this Phone Guy.

_"Uh, the only parts of you to likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." _Ruby groaned, she _did not _need that mental image.

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up." _You don't say? Ruby was beginning to figure out that Nick might have been a little less then truthful about the game. She'd have to get him back for this later.

Sure, she could just turn the game off and not play it. But where was the fun in that?

_"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those camera's," _Way ahead of ya pal! Was Ruby's thoughts as she flipped through the cams. _"and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

The message stopped playing and ended. Ruby couldn't help but shift in her seat as she looked between the cams... this game already creeped her out, all because of a message! It didn't help that the room she was playing in had the lights turned off with the curtains closed...

"Okay, thing to worry about." Ruby said to herself as she switched between the cams, "All I got to do is sit back and wat..." She trailed off, her eyes widen as she stared at the stage where the robots were. Well, where they all _should _be.

Bonnie was missing!

She quickly flipped through the cameras, searching for the purple bunny, thing! "Wait, what was that?" She said and went back a cam.

Standing in the far back of where ever the cam was located as the silhouette of a figure shaped distinctly like the missing animatronic. _H-how did you...? _Ruby switched back and forth between that cam and another to see if anything would happen. She stopped on the cam with Bonnie and stared at him, her, whatever it was!

_I better check on the ot- what? _Suddenly the cam went dark, startling the girl. Quickly she moved her mouse and flipped through the cams. _Why are all of them dark! _She stopped as she heard a noise coming from her right headphone, it sounded like, moaning? She excited the cam screen and moved her mouse over to the light button next to the right door and clicked it.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" The door in the game shut as a startled Ruby closed it in fright.

"Where did you come from!" She asked/demanded as she glared at the one to scare her, a yellow duck stood in the hallway outside her door. Chica, if she remembered correctly. What the heck! Bonnie was the one that moved, not the duck, chicken, she didn't even care anymore!

Checking the cams again she found that they where back to normal, but Bonnie was gone.

_Oh, there you are. _Standing in a storage closet was the robot bunny. Ruby lingered on him/her for a second before going to check on Freddy himself, letting out a sigh when he was still there. She set the cam menu down and pressed light button once more and opened up the door wearily and looked back at the cams, taking note of the time.

_Hmm, 2 A.M. with 86% power. Not bad, I think..._

_Four Minutes Later..._

"NO! Go away you evil bunny-thingy!" Ruby semi shouted as the door to her left shut as quickly as she could click it. Turning to her right she she clicked the light button to the, with holding a startled yelp when Chica appeared in the blind spot. "Go away! Leave me alone you, you, chicken-duck-thingy!"

This was so frustrating! Why were the robot's acting so aggressive all of a sudden? _Agh! It's like someone put it on Hard Mode or something! _She sighed heavily, she wanted to have fun, and this wasn't fun! But she wouldn't stop playing either, her pride was at stake! She'd prove Nick wrong and make it to night five, believe it!

Why did she feel like she just stole someones line? Meh.

Taking one last look to her left she clicked the light, groaning when that cursed Bunny was still there. "Goooo, awaaaaaay~!"She whined as she looked back at the cams, oddly enough Freddy hadn't moved. but Chica and Bonnie wouldn't leave her alone! _Well, it's not all- WHAT?!_

Ruby glanced at her battery life and fell out of her seat in shock. _F-Five percent? How did tha-?! _When she looked at the battery bar it had nearly all of them lit up, her eyes widen in realization. The doors! She looked towards the clock, _5 A.M. C'mon, I'm so close~!_

She eyed the battery as it went down.

_4%_

She didn't bother looking out the windows, it would waste whatever she had left. If they even worked.

_3%_

_Come on! Just turn six! Please, for me? _She thought, eyeing the time with a pleading look

_2%_

_No no no nonononononononononono! Please!_

_1%_

_..._

_0%_

Ruby flinched as the lights went off and the room her character was in went off. She leaned close to the screen in confusion as the sound of music began to play, it sounded like a chime to a lullaby. Then it stopped. She hunched her shoulders together as she looked at the screen closely, eyeing it for anything strange.

"Hello...?"

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAACH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby's screamed in fright as Chica popped up and screamed at the screen. The young girl crunched her headphones at the screen and took off running out of the room.

Elsewhere in another room, a certain purple haired boy was laughing his ass off as he witnessed the entire thing on his one computer screen. Rolling on the floor from laughter while holding his sides.

_Elsewhere_

"Did you... hear... that?" Blake asked between small pants as she looked up, having heard a scream.

"Yeah, it sounded like... Ruby." Dante said wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead and standing up and putting back on his Tensa cloak. "Come on, she's probably in trouble. Yang groaned in disappointment,

"And we were just getting started to!" Dante shook his head in amusement and took off in the direction of the scream, followed by Bleak as she placed her bow back on her head. Yang quickly put her gauntlets back on and ran after them, if someone was messing with her sister, they'd better be ready for a world of hurt!

**_To Be Continued_**

**_RK: Kukukukuku!_**

**_Ruby: Dante! *Tackles Dante in a hug* I hate that game!_**

**_Dante: *Hugs Ruby back* It was just a game, Ruby. _**

**_Nick: O-Oh god! T-That was p-priceless! *Laughs*_**

**_Yang: Oh Niiiick~_**

**_Nick: *Stiffens in fright* Oh shit...! *Runs*_**

**_Yang: Get Back here and take it like a man! *Chases after him*_**

**_Blake: *Sighs* Can you all ever be quiet?_**

**_Weiss: i don't think it is in their vocabulary._**

**_RK: Nope! While Nick's running from the little dragon, who do you all want to see play Five Night's at Freddy's next? Leave a review with your suggestions and let me know what you think. Your Reviews let me know that I'm doing something right and you want MOAR!_**

**_Blake: It's More, not... nevermind._**


	2. Chapter : Waiting!

**_RK: Hey everyone, updated the first chapter so it's finished. Waitin' for ya'lls choices for the next charater!_**

**_Weiss: I am not playing that... game._**

**_RK: Chicken Much? *Makes chicken noises*_**

**_Weiss: Grow up_**

**_Yang: GET BACK HERE! *Fires a shot from her Gauntlet*_**

**_Nick: I'M SORRY! *Dodges and runs* Ruby! Call off your psychotic Sister! PLEASE!_**

**_Ruby: Hmm... no!_**

**_Dante: ... I'm proud of you, Ruby._**

**_Ruby: *Smiles* Thanks!_**

**_RK: Never a dull moment since I took you all in for my stories. Now let's start!_**

**_Chapter: "Just Gold"_**

"DANTE!"

"Hu-Oph!"

Dante fell to the ground as a black and crimson missile tackled him to the ground in a hug. The male shook his head to clear his dizziness and looked down at what, or more specifically who, was in his lap with their arms wrapped around him torso, tightly.

"Ruby?" He asked, noticing how she tightened her hold one him, she had a surprisingly strong grip. Must be from wielding Crescent Rose, he mused.

"Sis, you okay?" Yang asked in concern as she crouched down next to them, wondering why her little sis was shivering. "Did someone do something?" She asked again, her eyes flaring red for a second, Ruby shook her head and mumbled something.

"What's going on here?" A calm voice asked as another person entered the hallway, his weapon ready. Blake narrowed her eyes at the individual, her bow twitching slightly.

Dante just grunted as he cast the newcomer a passing glance, returning Ruby's hug in an attempt to calm her down from what ever had her shaken. "That's what we're trying to figure out Kennedy." He said to the grown eyed boy, his attention still on Ruby.

"I think she said, 'An evil game?" Blake offered, having caught what her team leader said with her enhanced hearing. though it was kinf of heard considering that Ruby's voice was muffled by Dante's cloak that the girl had her head buried in.

"An Evil Game?" Yang echoed making Ruby nod, the blonde blinked. A game had her sister worked up, and evil game. What in the world was she playing?

The last 'Evil Game' Ruby had played was when she was six, wanting to play one of Yang's games. The girl had sneaked into her sisters room and took a game called 'Resident Grimm' that involved a company called Diamond Corp experimenting on people with Grimm DNA, turning them into Grimm-like creatures that hungered for Human and Faunas. Ruby didn't even get passed the first five minutes of the game.

Nor did she sleep right for the next four weeks.

"Uh-huh," Ruby nodded as she lifted her head up finally. "N-Nick let me play one of his game's on his laptop because I asked him because I was bored, he said yes so he gave me it to borrow and set up a game for me to play I was a little put off at first but then he explained it so I decided to give it a try now that I think about it he probably lied about how it wo-"

"Ruby," Dante cut her off, making her stop and look at him. He'd never know how she could talk some much and so fast in one breath. "What was the name of the game you played?" He asked.

"Oh, Five Night's at Freddy's." She said, a haunting look entering her silver eyes. "That games evil, pure evil! We need to kill it with fire!"

_**(A/N: I'll be updating this later today, unless something comes up. Don't forget to leave who you want to see, for Killer Bee, Wee~)**_


End file.
